vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill: IF)
Summary Ryūko Matoi is the deuteragonist of the 2019 video game Kill la Kill: IF. Trapped in an alternate reality on the verge of collapse, Ryūko must rescue Satsuki Kiryuin, the only person capable of stopping the catastrophy. The first half of the game's story mode is told through Satsuki's perspective, while the second half focuses on Ryūko's. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Ryūko Matoi Origin: Kill la Kill: IF Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Life Fiber infused Human, "Singularity" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant), Weapon Mastery (Expert Swordswoman), Absorption (Can absorb Life Fibers to make herself and Senketsu stronger), Regeneration (High-Mid. Like in the anime, is infused with Life Fibers. Stated to have the same abilities as the PLF. Shares the similar biology as her mother) Enhanced Senses (Senketsu is able to sense people's emotions as well as discern how powerful someone is just from being near them), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Able to survive in the vacuum of space both with and without Senketsu), Rage Power, Reactive Evolution (Senketsu is able to rapidly evolve to gain new abilities in the heat of battle, including but not limited to being able to turn himself into blades, gain flight, and create forcefields), Size Manipulation (Able to redistribute parts of Senketsu's body into a single part to dramatically increase the size of one part of him), Cloth Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Senketsu is able to create blades all over Ryuko's body which can function as chainsaws, claws, and grappling hooks, as well as turn his sleeves into swords), Shapeshifting (Senketsu is able to change his form at will), Flight, Sound Manipulation (Able to create forcefields of sound, as well as redirect sound based attacks using her own natural frequency), Afterimage Creation (Able to create solid afterimages fast enough to appear in dozens of places simultaneously), Air Manipulation (Can generate high-speed air slashes) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Has comparable power to Satsuki/Junketsu and bested them in combat. Defeated the Primordial Life Fiber and is able to absorb Life Fibers in the exact same manner as it. Her presence prevented Ragyo from being able to warp Satsuki’s world, despite having greater power than Junketsu) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should have the same feats from her canon counterpart prior to Nui's arrival) with Massively FTL+ 'attack and absorption speed via this. 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(Should scale to her canon-self prior to Nui's arrival.) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Even when vastly less powerful, she was able to continually fight against members of the Elite 4 without breaking a sweat) Range: Extended Melee Range, Low Multiversal with Life Fiber absorption (Was absorbing Life Fibers from different dimensions and timelines from the past, present and future) Standard Equipment: Senketsu, Scissor Blade/Rending Scissors/Snippity Snips Intelligence: Although brash and hotheaded, Ryuko is a genius in combat who can create effective fighting strategies against a variety of different abilities/styles and discover weaknesses to exploit on the fly. Weaknesses: Initially rushes into battle without second thought and can let her anger cloud her judgement. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Bikers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scissor Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:Kill la Kill Category:Tier 2